Shinishitsuji
by Chachi-chama
Summary: Danny had lost everything. It was all his fault. He knew everything was going to happen again. However, a figure offers him the chance for revenge in exchange for his soul. Will he accept it? Even if it means that he won't see his loved ones ever again?
1. Chapter 1

**This is set if events in TUE had happened, and Clockwork did not save Danny. Also, for the world of Kuroshitsuji, I think…anything that does happen in the manga will occur...which means, I'm assuming that Ciel has died, Sebastian has eaten his soul, and all that. Alright, enough babbling, I'm gonna get started!  
**

**Shinishitsuji**

Danny had lost everything. He'd lost his home, his friends, and his family. He hadn't just lost his friends, but he'd lost the love of his life and there was only one thing that he knew was true.

Everything that happened…was all his fault.

Danny was one who was known for always blaming himself. He was the reason why his friends had no free time, the reason why they were sometimes in danger, everything. This time, he had every reason to blame himself. If he had been fast enough…or maybe if he just had that much more power. Heck, if he never existed, everyone would still be alive and well. Now he was receiving his punishment: he was to live with his arch nemesis until he was eighteen.

He had tried everything to avoid going with this man. He tried fighting his way to court, but everyone thought, well were convinced by his new guardian, it was simply post-traumatic stress. He tried running away, but he was quickly caught, since his guardian could employ any ghost in the Ghost Zone to find him. He'd even considered suicide, but then he realized that he'd be doing exactly what that man would want, seeing as though he could care less about his human self, and preferred his ghost half.

Well, he tried. He thought that if he could avoid going with this man, maybe the future would change. Maybe the future would never happen, and his family and friends would be around. But as one might say; the future is inevitable.

So, there he was, on the front porch of Vlad Masters. Vlad himself seemed to still be in mourning, but he could easily tell it was mostly a façade. He said mostly because Vlad was probably only mourning the death of Maddie.

"I'm so sorry, little badger…I can somewhat understand what you're going through at the moment…but maybe living here, with me, you can start from scratch. A," Vlad paused, "new beginning of sorts."

Danny refused to say anything. He'd hardly spoken since the accident, and everyone assumed it was because he was traumatized. However, Danny was still somewhat angry, however he was more frustrated than anything else. He knew that no one would listen to him, no matter what he did, and he knew that, no matter how much he would resist, the horrible future that will cause all this, will happen.

He shot a glare at Vlad, but he simply led him into the mansion. Vlad started giving him a tour of the place, showing him where the kitchen, the dining room, the bathroom, and his own room were. Danny didn't pay any attention to it. He only stared blankly into space.

Finally they had arrived at the room where Danny was to spend the next few years sleeping in. Danny walked in and looked around. It was a pretty big room. It had a large canopy bed, two big windows, each of which had thick curtains, a rug, a desk and some chairs. It was basically what one would expect from a rich manor.

"Well, I'll leave you to do what you want until dinner. It will be at six o'clock. Come down if you wish," Vlad finally said after a few moments. He turned to leave as Danny gave him a curt nod. After Vlad had closed the door, he heard him sigh and mutter, "Poor thing…" To this, Danny rolled his eyes.

Danny walked over to the bed at put his suitcase next to it. He sat down on it, and he soon felt extremely tired. He hadn't been able to get much sleep lately, and what little sleep he'd gotten was short because he kept having nightmares. He felt uneasy, however, like something in the back of his mind was telling him to not fall asleep. It was then that he noticed a weird smell coming from around his bed. _'Crap…chloroform…'_ he thought as he drifted asleep.

_He finally beat Dan, and had captured him in the thermos. He felt a smile grace his lips, but remembered the situation of all those he loved. He turned around and ran towards them, trying to turn back into his ghost self. His energy was spent, and he was running only on adrenaline. He saw them getting further and further away as he ran as fast as he could. He felt tears stinging his eyes, as he ran into a rock and tripped. He felt like he was falling in slow motion, and he looked into everyone's eyes. Starting with his teacher, then his parents, then his sister, his best friend, and lastly, the one he loved. _

_"Noooooooooooooooo!" he screamed, maybe hoping that the metal that was holding the sauce would hear him, and spare them. It was to no avail. It exploded and he was sent flying back. He felt shrapnel enter his arms as his body had automatically moved his arms to shield his face. He didn't feel it. The only thing that he thought and felt were those eyes: the fear that they couldn't disguise, pleading for help, the hope that he would somehow save them as he did so many times in the past, the realization that their deaths were now imminent. He felt it all as he landed on his back._

Meanwhile, Vlad had strapped Danny to the chair. He had restricted both his arms and legs. If Danny woke up during the procedure, he wouldn't be able to move. He had strapped on what looked like a modified version of the Ghost Gauntlets, which had claws that resembled those of Wulf. He looked over at Danny, and he could tell he was having a nightmare. It would only take a few more minutes, and Danny's pain would be no more.

He took a deep breath and shoved the claws into Danny's chest. At this point Danny woke up, screaming bloody murder. Had the walls not been sound proof, someone would've probably called the police. Danny started to thrash around in the restraints as Vlad pulled at something in Danny. After a few minutes of tugging and pulling, Danny's ghost half was separated from Danny's human half.

Danny's human half was drenched in sweat, and seemed incredibly pale. However, he was looking up in terror at his ghost half. Danny's ghost half, on the other hand, looked extremely angry, and he reached down to wrench the claws out of his body. He was able to take them out, but they were covered in ectoplasmic blood, and he had two holes in his abdomen where the gloves had been. The entity glared angrily at Vlad and picked him up with the gloves. He easily ripped Vlad's ghost half from his human half and it landed a few feet away.

It seemed as though Danny's ghost half lacked reason, and tried to overshadow Vlad's ghost half. Since Danny's human half had regained some strength, he was somehow able to get out of the restraints and crawled onto the floor. He looked and saw that Vlad was cowering in the corner. He knew that his ghost half would be overcome by Vlad's, so he knew that it would soon turn to them. As if to prove his point, the ghost started shooting in random directions, even starting some fires. Danny could tell that it was only testing its new abilities. Danny grinded his teeth, and with a burst of energy, he ran over to Vlad and started dragging him away from the ghosts.

It was too late, the ghosts knew about both of their presences. The phantom turned around slowly and saw Danny trying to drag Vlad away to safety. Danny looked up at the phantom to see how much more time he still had. He saw that it was staring at him and knew that he had no more time. It powered up a ghost ray and took aim. With another burst of adrenaline, Danny threw Vlad's body away at the last moment.

The ray hit him in the chest, and he could only see white. He flew backwards at the wall, and when he hit, he felt himself slide down. He could feel blood leaking down from where he was hit. He could hear it laughing and saw its shadow float towards him. He glanced over to where he threw Vlad. The man was gone and Danny mentally laughed. _Coward._

Suddenly, the ghost's hand grabbed his throat and picked him up to where his eyes were. It put its mouth close to his ear and whispered in a voice similar to Vlad's, "Your weakness may have caused their deaths, but I thoroughly enjoyed watching them die…watching their faces as the tank exploded behind them. It was simply…euphoric." Danny stared at him in shock, but another feeling was quickly welling up inside him.

It was anger; pure blinding rage. Everything had turned a blood red. He couldn't die there. He couldn't allow himself to die. He needed to avenge both himself and those that he loved.

The phantom could see that he was angry and smiled. He shot him again, point blank in the chest. More blood started to flow from his wounds and everything around him turned black. It was at that moment that something strange happened around him.

The smoke seemed to surround Danny as a shadow formed in the smoke. He could tell that it wasn't the phantom, and to prove that it wasn't, it took a step forward and he heard the distinct sound of heels on tile. It wouldn't make sense, since the ghost could float to him, and he knew that he never made sounds when he walked in his ghost form.

It took another step forward, and he could see a stiletto boot emerge from the smoke. "Do you wish to continue living?" a voice asked from the fumes. Danny continued to stare at it. "Don't you wish to avenge your friends and family? Or maybe," a slender hand, with long, black fingernails gently caressed his cheek. "You would like to avenge yourself?" The hand took his chin and lifted it up to meet its eyes. Its eyes were red and shaped like a feline's, with slit pupils. "I can save you, and help you exact your vengeance," it paused to make sure that Danny was still paying attention. "However, it will be for a price."

Danny finally found his words. Resolution was building in his heart. "What is your price?"

The figure seemed to smile in the smoke, and it looked like it licked its lips. "After you exact your vengeance, I shall eat your soul."

Danny thought for a moment. If he takes this deal, he will never see his loved ones again. However, Danny knew that he could never accept what the ghost had said. He had an incredibly strong thirst for revenge. This creature will be able to help he accomplish this, so he made up his mind. Using the wall as support, he pushed himself off the ground to wear he could stand, albeit shakily. "You'll help me destroy those who caused this?"

The figure nodded.

"Then I accept your contract. Become my servant, and rescue me!" he shouted as one of his right eye took a violet hue, and a pentagram became visible in it.

"Yes, my lord," the figure smiled and walked up to its new master. It picked him up, and both of them disappeared into the night.

***sighs* Alright, that's the end of this for now. I'm still debating on if I'm gonna keep this a one-shot, or if I'm gonna make this a full story. I did enjoy writing this, and seeing as though I'm a HUGE fan of Kuroshitsuji, I might actually keep going. However, I'm not entirely sure…I wanna keep working on my other stories, and at least get over my writer's block for those…however, I've got a plot idea for this, and I know of a couple of twists that'd be really fun to follow through with.**

**So, tell me if you want me to continue this. I'd had most of this written out in another notebook already (…I was really bored one night, and I couldn't think of what to draw…plus there were a bunch of pages that couldn't be used to draw on, so I started writing…). So, after this point, it hasn't been thoroughly planned out. I've got ideas…but making those ideas into actual plot points takes some hard work.**

***sighs* Well, that's it for my say in this, please review and let me know if you want this or my other fan-fics to keep going. I'm going to pick two to work on, and hopefully finish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had a lot of fun coming up with different scenarios for Danny and his demon butler…so...I decided to keep it going. XD I've got a few plot-points scribbled out in my notebook, so it may keep going for quite a while. ^w^  
**

**psychotic7796: Thanks! It was a hard decision, but I decided to continue with the story...the plot bunnies keep nipping at me. XD**

**Airamana's Shadow: So many possibilities…XD But, I think you shall find out fairly soon into the story if his butler will have the same name. ^w^**

**animegirl1994: I'm glad that you enjoyed it. ^w^ I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Chapter 2**

It was three-thirty and a teenager was walking down the streets of Amity Park. It was a familiar road, and she hated walking down it. However, she had no choice because it was it was the only way she could get home from school.

The girl's name was Valerie Grey. She was an African-American girl with long black hair and blue-green eyes. What was the reason for he dislike of this road? Well, she had stopped right in front of it. It was a strange looking building that was slowly falling to ruin. It was made out of brick and it sat on the corner of the street. It had what looked like a huge spaceship looking thing on top, and on its side there was a huge sign that read, "Fenton Works".

Each time she passed by, she would always imagine a family standing in the doorway. A large man in an orange jumpsuit who held a giant bazooka on his shoulder and a petite woman standing next to him, wearing a blue jumpsuit and holding a thin staff in her hands; both were watching their children and their best friends running away in front of them.

The one lagging farthest behind was a girl with long orange hair. She always wore a turquoise headband, if Valerie remembered correctly. She seemed to be the angriest out of the four, and in this memory she'd be soaking wet. In front of her were two more teenagers, both her age and both with huge grins on their faces. One was an African-American boy with a red beret, and the other was and running next to him was a girl, dressed all in black. Both of them had huge water-guns in their hands, and were also soaking wet.

Running in front of them was a boy, also her age. At this point, she would always smile sadly as her eyes would begin to water. He had bright blue eyes that were closed because he was laughing so hard. His usually messed up black hair was sticking to his face because of the water. He was carrying several water balloons in his arms, and he would occasionally turn around to throw them at the people running behind him. He somehow always seemed to miss the people directly behind him and would hit the girl running farthest back. The other teens would take these opportunities to shoot them with their water guns.

As the boy rounded the corner, the memory would always fade; with the last thing she would see being the orange haired girl waving her hand angrily at the trio. The first few times, she tried running after them, hoping that she hadn't been left behind, sometimes hoping she could join them. However, she'd seen this memory so many times; that she knew that trying to follow them would only lead to more hopelessness. Everyone that she was hoping to see was dead and gone. She was the only one left, and hated it.

She had hoped that at least Danny would come back; at least he was supposed to…at least after he turned eighteen. However that hope quickly turned into despair because only a week after he'd left Amity Park, his guardian is found crazy, his guardian's home was completely destroyed, and Danny himself had gone missing.

"Why?" she asked to no one in particular. "Why did you all disappear? Why did you all leave me alone?" She didn't know why this was coming back. It had been at least six months since the incident and five since they had called off the search. If there was any chance that they would find Danny alive, the possibilities had been reduced to none to negative. There was no hope of ever finding him again.

What was worse, there hadn't even been any ghost attacks since the incident, so there was no way she could distract herself from the loneliness. It was almost as if the ghosts had gone with the Fentons. Heck, there hadn't even been any Inviso-Bill sightings.

Valerie stood there for a while lost in thought. She hadn't even realized how much time had gone by before she finally moved. She sighed as she finally decided to turn around and go home. She wasn't paying attention as she walked, when she accidentally bumped into someone.

She immediately snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Oh man, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" She scratched her head with her eyes closed.

"Ah, that is quite alright," the person answered. "I do hope that you are alright. I too must apologize, because if I were not in a hurry I would walk you home, as it is quite dangerous for a young woman to be walking around by herself at such a late hour…however the master does become quite angry when I am gone for very long."

Valerie had taken the time to look at the person carefully. It was dark, so she was unable to make out features very well, but she could tell that this person was a woman who was dressed in dark colors. "Oh no, it's alright. My house is just around the corner!" she said. Valerie pointed in the general direction of her apartment. She would've felt bad if she kept this woman there any longer if she was going to get in trouble.

"Ah, if you are sure, then I must be on my way," the woman replied.

Valerie turned back around and started, "Yes, it's—wait a second, where'd she go?" The lady had disappeared, leaving Valerie completely confused. It should have been impossible! The road was straight, and she could see down it for what seemed like miles. She considered everyway possible, which included maybe the woman was a ghost. However, that had to be wrong, since the woman did not give off a weird glow nor did her eyes glow.

After a while, she gave up trying to figure out what had happened. She decided that it really was late, and since she had a lot of homework, she had better head home.

It took her a little while, but she'd arrived home safely, and nothing was out of the ordinary. There was a note on the fridge from her father. It said that his job was going to go on until late, but he'd left some money for anything she wanted to eat.

The rest of the night was completely normal. She ordered her food, finished her homework while she waited, ate it when it was delivered, and got ready for bed. She sighed again as she lay down for bed. Her mind wandered a little as she tried to fall asleep. _Who was that woman? She wasn't a ghost…but she couldn't be…normal. Was she even human?_ She tried to continue thinking, but she had already started drifting. The next thing she knew, it was morning and her alarm was going off.

"Ugh…five more minutes…" she muttered in her sleep. She lazily opened one of her eyes to check how much longer she had. The clock read 7:50. At that moment, both of her eyes shot open. "OH CRAP! I'M LATE!"

She jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. She didn't have time to make pack a lunch, and bolted out the door. She was able to grab a piece of toast before leaving however, and was munching away at it as she ran. She made it into through the doors, just as the bell rang, and she heaved a sigh of relief. "I made it…"

She walked as casually as she could to her homeroom, skipping her locker. She could just go to her locker in between the next period. It was unusually noisy in the classroom. She figured it was probably some game or something, as she thought it was just the popular kids who were talking. However, as she walked closer to her seat, she'd noticed that everyone was talking, even the nerds. _Maybe it was a ghost attack?_ she wondered, somewhat hopefully.

It was then that a boy in her class walked up to her. He had curly, brown hair, square glasses, and acne. He looked like a typical nerd. His name was Nathan and he had a huge crush on her. Valerie sighed again, noticing that she had been sighing a lot lately, and said, "What is it today Nathan?"

Nathan had a look of concern on his face, which was strange since he never really seemed to talk to her unless he was asking for a date. She'd never really seen him concerned. He didn't say anything.

Valerie was getting annoyed. "What is it Nathan?" she said, this time more angrily. She was too tired for this.

"Ah, sorry Valerie…it's just, I thought you wouldn't be here today…what with the news and all…" he finally answered.

Valerie's head tilted in confusion as she asked, "News? What news?"

"You didn't hear? Everyone's talking about it and since you guys were close I thought that—" he spoke quickly.

"What news, Nathan?" she asked again. _Close? What was he talking about? …c-could it be?_

"He's at the hospital. They've found him, Val! They found Danny!" was all he could say before Valerie jumped out of her seat and sprinted out the door.

**Me: Hey guys! I know I should've probably waited a little longer before I posted the new chapter, but I really felt like writing…a lot. Really, I'm having a lot of fun with this…and I have no idea why I'm back into Danny Phantom…but I've been writing like crazy lately.**

**Shirosaki: *sighs* Weirdo…when ARE you gonna work on your other fics? It always starts like this you know…**

**Me: Eh? Awwn, but it's the plot-bunnies' fault! I have nothing to do with it!**

**Danny: You could just ignore them…**

**Me: That's no fun! *pouts* I guess I'll go work on the other chapters I needs to finish…*sighs* that's all for now I guess…**

**Shirosaki: Check out her other fics too…she seems to need reviews to keep her motivated.**

**Me: But don't forget to review this one too! They're like candy! ...maybe even chocolate covered gummi bears…mmm…**

**Danny: *pushes me off screen* Just review. She'll get more up sooner if you give her reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I finished this chapter! Yayz! ^w^ It's quite the accomplishment for me you know…XD I do hope you guys enjoy it, 'cause it's gonna be a while 'til I can get another chapter done…Oh, and responses to some reviews first! (BTDubs guyz, you can skip over this little area if you want, just look for the non-bold letters! XD)**

**Catgirlghost: I've actually seen it. I might take some details for it…but I'm completely ignoring the last episodes. I seriously wished that they made the Noah's Ark arc in the anime. I woulda drooled all over those guys…instead of screamin' 'WTF?' every few seconds. .'**

**Sugarcubed: Yeppers, I hopes you enjoyz! ^w^v**

**Firedrakegirl and sierraphantom: Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy! ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Danny Phantom nor Black Butler. If I did, we would have all seen Joker, Doll, Beast, Knives, and the rest of those first class guys, instead of the HUGE middle-finger we got from Hannah in the second anime.**

Vlad woke up in the ruins of what was once his home. He felt his head to try and remember what happened, but it felt…wet? He looked at his hand, and saw that it was covered in crimson blood. His hand shakes as he begins to remember.

'Daniel.'

He looks around frantically; he didn't care if his head hurt, or if his body hurt. He had to find him. Everything flashed through his mind.

He was able to pull out Daniel's ghost half, and was suddenly thrown back. He remembered looking up at the angered Phantom and remembered the shiver that ran down his fine when he saw his eyes. They were cold.

Bloodthirsty.

He remembered an immense pain course through his entire body, and remembered passing out for a few minutes. It was like he was being ripped apart, molecule by molecule.

The next thing he remembered was Daniel dragging him away from the fire near his legs. For some reason, he couldn't move because of fear. He could tell that Daniel considered him a coward at that point, but he didn't care.

Next he remembered a bright light as both he and Daniel were thrown against the wall. It looked like Daniel had taken the brunt of the blast and was bleeding.

'Dammit,' he remembered thinking. 'This wasn't supposed to happen!'

He, with a complete lack of clarity, considers calling the other ghosts in to save them both and gets up to call them, but something hit the back of his head and the last thing he could remember was the laughter of the ghost floating towards Daniel, and the bright light that always comes when you're hit in the head.

He got up and started digging as quickly as possible, hoping that Daniel was still okay…still alive. He kept at it for hours, and continued even when his hands and arms were bloody and raw.

He considered calling the police or something, but he wouldn't be able to reach them until he re-built some sort of generator first. He didn't care. Finding Daniel was the most important.

Finally, around midnight, he was able to unearth where the lab should have been. Rocks and rubble covered it all, and it was all charred and burnt. He used every bit of strength to dig it up, and was now facing a particularly large piece of rubble. Vlad felt something in the back of his throat. He felt that if he moved this rock, something would happen…after all, it was the last place that he had seen Daniel.

He blinked multiple times, and finally resolved to move it. He took a deep breath and heaved.

The rock barely budged.

Vlad felt fatigue take over as he fell over, against the boulder.

Why? Why was he so…weak? He was supposed to protect young Daniel! He was going to separate his ghost half to help him! …instead, that boy protected him. Even when he knew he could've run.

Something built up inside of him. He stood up once more, and using whatever strength he had, he reached under the boulder and lifted. His body shook, his head hurt twice as much, but the boulder was finally out of the way.

What he saw was both hopeful…but heartbreaking at the same time. Daniel's body was not under there, which gave him some bit of relief for a second, for if he was under that boulder, he would have been crushed. However, when Vlad took a closer look underneath, there was a puddle of blood. It was a very large puddle of blood.

There's no way anyone could survive for any length of time with that much blood lose.

Vlad sank to his knees. He put his hands over his head, and did something that he had not down in years; for the first time in years, he wailed.

He didn't cry when he lost his chance to marry Maddie. He didn't care when he loss at his second chance with Maddie…nor his third, fourth, or any other chance. He didn't even shed a tear when he found out that they were all killed, because he knew that he would at least be able to have her son. But this time, when he's surrounded by absolutely nothing, when he'd lost the last thing he'd ever cared about, he screamed. He wailed until his throat was bloody and dry, he cursed his and Daniel's fate, and finally fell over, completely exhausted.

The next thing he knew, he was looking up at a white ceiling, in a bed. He knew he was in a hospital. He didn't bother to get up. He didn't bother to even move. What was the use? He didn't have anything to live for. He didn't have any reason to care. But it was then that he heard an echoing voice from the corner.

"That's it then?" it asked. It was feminine, and he recognized her voice. "You're just going to give up?"

He glanced over at her. What was her name? He may have had more control over the ghosts, but he didn't bother to learn a lot of their names. She had red hair that gave off the impression of horns, with a matching red suit. Was her name…Spectra? Maybe that was it…but something was different about her, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

She sighed, "You're probably thinking why I'm here, and not someone who you usually had to run your errands…like Skulker perhaps?"

Vlad wasn't thinking that in the slightest, in fact, he was actually trying to figure out what was off about her.

"Well, since he hadn't heard anything from you in a few weeks, he wanted to check on you. You know, to see if he could capture the ghost boy or something," she continued. "However, he couldn't get out. And seeing as though I was already out of the portal, and I can sense misery…so they decided to send me."

Vlad didn't respond, but his mind was getting a little clearer. "You're not Spectra," was all he said.

The 'ghost' in front of him stopped and looked at him curiously. "Now, why would you say that?" 'she' asked.

He pushed himself off of the bed, as his strength was beginning to return. He looked at 'her' straight in the eye. "I may not be thinking as clearly, and I may not know Spectra as well as I know the other ghosts, but there are a few things that don't make any sense about you."

'She' didn't reply.

"I know for a fact that Spectra has three forms. Two that she uses, and one that she no longer uses. She has a shadow form, and a form that uses more black and green than any other color. The old form that she no longer uses," he paused to look more closely at 'her'. 'She' had a creepy grin on 'her' face, "is the red suited form: the one that you are currently using."

'She' sighed, but kept 'her' creepy smile. 'She' seemed to transform right in front of Vlad's eyes. "And I thought I'd finally perfected my acting…" it said. 'She' had turned into a man with long red hair. He wore girly glasses, and his eyes became yellow-green with a bulls-eye type pattern. Underneath his clothes, he wore a suit-like outfit, but on top of it he wore a loose, red dress. He took out a notebook nonchalantly and looked at it. He froze and shrieked, "Wait a minute…I know your name was in here last night!"

Vlad became confused. His name? Why would a man have his name in his own notebook? And why would it have been erased?

The man in front of him sighed. "It looks like something in the big plans have changed~! I would have killed you anyway, but stupid William still has me on probation~!" the strange man was…dancing around in front of him as he spoke. "Kill a few people before their time, and they never let it go~!" he continued to squirm. "I mean, it's been over one-hundred years already~!"

Vlad became more confused. He decided to actually speak this time. "Excuse me, but who are you exactly?" he asked a little too sweetly.

The man stopped for a second and posed. He stuck his tongue out and made devil horns with his hand, "My name's Grelle Sutcliff, the butler of DEATH~!"

Vlad's eye twitched. He was annoyed. Another weird one, huh, but what does he mean? "A butler of death?"

Grell danced a little more, his voice still very girly, "I am a shinigami~! I guess that'd be the American equivalent to a death god…or maybe," he paused for dramatic effect and stuck his face very close to Vlad's, "a grim reaper~?"

"A…grim reaper?" he asked in response. Vlad smirked, then smiled, then actually started laughing. "So I was supposed to die? That's rich!"

Grell looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything yet.

"I have absolutely nothing! Nothing! Everything's gone, I have nothing to live for, and just as I was supposed to die…I DON'T!" he laughed. He was laughing so hard, he was crying. After a while, he wasn't sure whether he was laughing or crying.

Grell cocked his head a bit more curiously and continued to be uncharacteristically silent.

"So what now?" Vlad asked. "Are you going to kill me because you told me of your existence? Or am I supposed to continue living even though I have absolutely noting left?"

Grell finally decided to speak, "Nothing left? But aren't you, like, crazy rich~?"

"Ha, what good does money do if I'm the one who can use it? I got it through lies and thievery!" Vlad scoffed. "I suppose you've already taken my godson, so why not just take me away now? Get it over with!"

Grell's interest in this man grew a little more. "Really~? Don't normal people beg for their lives when they are faced with death~?" Grell stopped to think for a minute, "Plus~! You are the only person I was supposed to kill this week~! It's been so boring~!"

Vlad stopped considering suicide for a moment and grabbed Grell by the shirt, "I was the only one? Then…you mean that Daniel may be alive?"

"Well~…" he paused to think, "Maybe~! I'm not exactly the only reaper, so he could've been taken by someone else~!" shrugged Grell, at which Vlad laughed, confusing Grell once more.

"Do you not see, you stupid reaper?" Vlad asked, his confidence beginning to return. "I have no need to worry! Daniel simply ran away! The boy hates me, and so I only have to do what I did before!"

"Eh~? And what would that be~?" Grell's eye's sparkled as he gave another toothy smile another toothy smile.

Vlad had completely forgotten that he was still holding Grell by the collar of his shirt. "Tch," he said, smirking and throwing Grell to the ground. "Figure it out yourself, you stupid reaper. You know enough about me that you you can tell me that much."

Grell thought for a moment, putting his finger under his mouth to make it look like he was thinking hard, "Wait patiently until willingly shows himself again?" As soon as he had said that, he found himself flat on his back with Vlad's foot on his chest.

Vlad sighed, "I'm surrounded by idiots. I am going to use all my corrupted money and power to search for him…and force him to come back with me!"

Grell smirked, '_Kya~ It's been so long since something so interesting has happened~!'_

A few months later, a strange man with long, brown hair, tied in the back with a ribbon picked up the newspaper. He sighed as he turned to walk back to the mansion he was staying in. He gave the newspaper he was holding a quick scan to see if there was anything truly new that either he or his master could consider _news_. It was probably because of this that so many people think he's crazy…well, that and the fact that he started adopting every stray cat in the area. Something caught his eye, he grinned and walked inside.

He placed the newspaper in front of his master and counted down in his mind. His master picked up the paper, scanned it, and suddenly got up and ran to the car, the strange man following him. As both he and his master ran outside, he looked back to read the headlines once more.

"_Daniel Fenton Found Alive!"_

**Jeez, sorry it took so long guys, I have been working on this, it's just that I have school, and I'm only allowed on the computer on weekends and for about an hour in the morning, depending on if I can actually get out of bed. It doesn't help that this is my senior year, and it got a hundred times harder for me to keep up with anything related to the internet. .'**

**So yeah, next to work on is Half-Ghost Alchemist and Fantasma Hueco…and…oh God, Ghosts of the Caribbean. Jeepers, that really needs to be updated…shouldn't be too hard…XD**

**So, yeah, updates may be few and far between, but know that I am working on all of them, so please bear with me! But, until next time, BYE-NII!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh man…I'm so sorry 'bout taking so long! I've been working on this…a lot. But school kept getting in the way, and I've had a major lack of sleep too. So…yeah. I'll post the response at the end, I figure you want me ta get ta tha' story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Black Butler. If I did, Sebas-chan wouldn't have needed to hide all those kitties in his closet! XD**

A teenage boy was still asleep when a figure in black walked into his room. The boy could swear he heard a chuckle, but kept on sleeping. He heard the figure walk over to his window, and a second later he was blinded.

"Young master, it is time to wake up," the figure said.

The boy grunted from his bed. He heard heels click over to his bed. The next thing he knew, he was flipped onto the ground with a yelp. He glared up at the pleasantly smiling figure that stood over him. "Dammit, I told you to stop doing that," the boy said as the light hit the figure's face, "Abby."

"But young master, if I were to wait any longer, you would not be able to greet Ms. Valerie properly when she arrives," she replied. She had a slim figure, with a slender, but handsome face. Her jet black, shoulder length hair was half pulled back into a half-pony tail, which the boy insisted on her having. She dressed in an entirely black, female butler outfit, but kept white gloves. Her eyes were a bright red-orange that would make one think of fire the instant they saw them. If one didn't know better, they'd think that she was Samantha, 'Sam', Manson. What made things more curious was the person who her master was.

"And I told you to stop calling me 'young master'! I'm a teenager for God's sake!" the boy retorted as he stood up. He had messy black hair that had gotten so long that he had to tie it back. He had already put on an eye-patch, covering one of his brilliant, baby blue eyes. If one didn't know any better, they would say that he was an average teenager: angry, annoyed, and hopped up on hormones. However, he wasn't always like that.

Normal teenagers are angry for no real reason: this boy had every right to be angry with the world...but we won't explain why, you should probably know by now.

The female butler sighed and replied, "Fine, _young Daniel_. But if you do not hurry, Ms. Valerie will have to wait when she arrives, and that is not something the Fenton Manor can allow." She smirked as the boy glared at her.

"And I've told you that calling me 'young Daniel' is even worse! Just call me 'master' or hell even Danny would be fine! It makes me think of that damned bastard who caused this entire mess!" Danny replied angrily. "It's bad enough that I have to act like I love him like a father, but you calling me that just pisses me off!"

Downstairs, a young woman tapped her foot. Glancing around, nothing seemed to have changed in the Fenton Manor. The table next to the door had fresh flowers on it, however they looked strange. She couldn't smell them, but they were colored red and dark purple. What was stranger was that the servants, sans Abigail, avoided going near them. She sighed and looked upstairs as she heard Danny shouting and ranting. She smirked a little, '_well, at least the old Danny's still there…somewhere.'_

Her name was Valerie Grey, and she knew if this kept up, both she _and_ Danny will be late to school. Not that it really mattered, after he had returned, not only had Danny's grades improved dramatically, but the teachers were much easier on him. Not that that mattered either, since the only teacher who ever seemed to care about their futures, and pushed them to really think, was gone. She shook her head, _'No! I have to stay cheerful…if not for me, then for Danny!'_

But then, she shook her head again. _'Wait…what am I, an idiotic school girl with a puppy-dog crush?'_ She took a deep breath, cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Danny! Come on! We're going to be late, AGAIN!"

With a satisfied smirk, she heard more incomprehensible shouting, things getting thrown around, random rummaging, and a sudden, "WHAT NOW?" She giggled a little.

A few minutes before, and back upstairs, Danny cursed loudly, shouting at Abby for not waking him early enough. Abby simply smirked and said, "Ah, but I did." Suddenly, she took out a projector screen, projector, and pointer. The screen showed a chibi-like Danny as he snored away on his bed. "I came in here at six 'o clock sharp. I did try waking you gently, stating the time and telling you really should get up," she pointed at her chibi-self as she walked in, and stood next to him, mouthing something. "You mumbled something about 'give me five more minutes' so, as it was an order, I followed it through," she smirked again as her master glared at her. "I kept this up until exactly 7:45, and flipped you out of your bed, as you told me to never let you sleep in any later than then," she finished with another pleasant smile. The mini-movie ended with the mattress falling right on top of a disoriented Danny.

Danny growled at her and was about to retort, when he heard Valerie shout, "Danny! Come on! We're going to be late, AGAIN!" Danny cursed even more loudly, grabbed a dress shirt and changed. Quickly checking to see if the shirt looked alright, he grabbed the backpack by his door and started to run out.

"Ah, master, wait a moment," Abby said, right as he was right in the doorway of his room.

"WHAT NOW?" he screamed.

"Although pajama bottoms are quite comfortable, I do believe that you would not want to besmirch the Fenton family name by wearing them to school," she answered plainly.

Danny glanced down at his pants and realized she was right. He grunted, grabbed a pair, changed them, and marched downstairs to where Valerie was waiting. They were about to leave, when Danny turned around and said, "Oh, by the way Abby. A representative from a small sector of the Guys in White is dropping by at lunch. I told them that I wouldn't be there 'til after school, but they insisted on this meeting. They agreed that they would wait here 'til I get back…so prepare some entertainment for them," he paused and smirked, almost evilly, "welcome them with Fenton hospitality."

Although there were many thoughts running through her mind, she bowed low and answered, "Of course, my lord."

With the master gone to school, she needed to begin making preparations. She sighed, putting her fingers to her mouth and whistled. Three ghosts immediately appeared in front of her, and one sitting down behind her.

On the farthest left was a tall, robotic looking ghost, with green, flaming hair and beard. His suit looked like it was somewhat gutted, to make sure he wouldn't try to revert back to his old ways and attack his master. He looked a little ridiculous because he wore a 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

The boy floating next to him was very short, and had to float to be about the same height as the other two's shoulders. He wore a black suit that looked a little like a school uniform.

The ghost standing on the right was a wolf-man. He had shaggy black fur, and sharp green nails. He stood a little hunched over and barefoot. He wore a loose, green gardeners' suit, but also wore a green collar that seemed to be hiding something underneath.

The ghost that appeared behind her was a large white yeti, wearing what looked like a blue tribal suit. He was pleasantly sipping some herbal tea.

"Skulker!" she pointed to the ghost on the left. "You are to fetch the ingredients. Here is a list of everything that I need," as she said this, she indeed took out a list of ingredients and handed it to Skulker. "And you are to get only the items on this list and only the items on this list."

"Youngblood!" she pointed to the ghost in the middle. "You need to clean the entire house. If you make even the slightest mess, I will take that animal of yours for a week! A week!" she ordered, handing him a duster and a vacuum.

"Wulf!" she pointed to the ghost on the right. "Begin digging shallow holes in the front yard. And I mean shallow!" she ordered once more.

The three ghosts saluted dutifully but all thought the same things, '_She said it all twice…' _

"Frostbite, sir," she turned her head a little to look at him. "Stay how you are." The yeti-king smiled as he continued to sip tea.

As soon as they knew she was done, they each went to do their individual tasks, with Abby beginning to prep for the guest's arrival. First she gathered large bundles of white roses and blood blossoms, and put them next to the door so that she could plant them after Wulf finished digging. '_First, the monochromatic roses, the master's special colors…' _Next she went to kitchen to take out the dishes to polish them. '_Next is the finest silver tableware, polished to a brilliant shine…'_ She smiled a little as she saw her reflection in the plates. Lastly, she turned on the stove and began preparing a delicious meal for the guest. '_And lastly, I shall prepare the kobe beef and melt the Funtom chocolate to a perfect 113˚farenheit to make truffles later…'_ She smiled a little. Her old master's company somehow managed to stay in business all this time…it showed just how brilliant her…well at that time, his master was.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Sighing, Abby put down the cooled bowl of chocolate down and walked to her master's study.

Unknown to her, the three ghosts peaked around the corner near the kitchen.

"Finally! She left her post! Now we can impress the master!" Skulker cheered. The other two joined with him.

"Huh? But how are we going to do that?" Youngblood asked, after he thought for a moment, Wulf nodding along with him.

Skulker sighed, these two idiots were going to cause his downfall, "We are going to take over the cooking, cleaning, and gardening! We're going to make the guest so happy, that Abby and the master will praise us!" The other two's eyes sparkled, as they all imagined being complimented on a job well done. Skulker smirked, "Alright, you know the plan! Let's go!"

Meanwhile, while the trio of idiots plotted in the kitchen, Abby answered the phone. Checking the caller ID, it was her master's cell phone. "What is it that you want, young master?"

Danny grunted in reply out of disdain of his title. "Tch, I want you to bring me a Kiwi Fudge shake."

Abby's eye twitched. "I am incredibly sorry, _young_ master, but that would ruin your appetite. It is only one hour until lunch, and I packed you a healthy and delicious lunch."

Danny growled in anger. "Tch, fine. But I am coming home for lunch. We are not doing anything interesting today, and meeting with that agent is more important."

Abby pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Alright, master, I shall prepare enough food for the two of you." With that, the phone line went dead. She spun on her foot, and walked back to the kitchen. Only to find that it was completely ruined.

Tapping her right foot and pinching the bridge of her nose Abby stood in front of the three mor—er, servants. The dishes were destroyed, the kitchen was burning, and the yard was a complete disaster.

"What happened here?" she asked, incredibly sweetly with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Well, I thought that I should get the plates ready, and somehow tripped over something and fell," replied Youngblood as he twiddled his fingers.

"Err…I saw the meat on the table…and it wasn't fully cooked yet, so I fired a ray at it to cook it faster," answered Skulker as he looked to the side and scratched the back of his head.

"Saw flowers…and wanted please amic-master. So replanted flowers!" Wulf answered eagerly. He looked up hopefully at Abby's face…but then look back down as he realized that he went a little too overboard.

At this point the three of them continued to try and make up excuses as Abby thought quickly of a way to fix the situation.

"Ahh…" she heard someone sip their tea behind her. She glanced back towards Frostbite, and an idea struck.

'_Of course!' _she formed a fist and hit her other hand in a sort of 'Ah ha!' moments. She glanced at her pocket watch. _'Of course it will be cutting this close…but if we do that…it should work.'_

She took a quick glance around the room. She knew she had done this once before, however, she did not have to put up with idiots with super powers. Sure those idiots from back then were super human, but they were never anything more than that. There was a lot of uncertainty with her plan, but there was one thing that she knew would be true.

It was going to be a long afternoon for the Fenton Manor.

**Hey! So…a bit more of an explanation. Thesis stuff was due after the holidays, then we had our Senior Trip (which was crazy fun, btw), then I've had a serious lack of sleep, so I can't work on this as much as I want. That, and I have to work on stuff for college…and in all honesty, drawing and art is a little higher on my priority list. This won't be updated for a while…as I'm only now figuring out where to go from here. Also, I'm gonna work on HGA and FH too…so yeah…on to responses!**

**Animegirl1994: Ha ha, I kind of thought of that, but it be someone else****although, we all know that a certain someone *hinthintnudgenudge* is going to be hoping that they can go visit him. XD**

**Darkmoose: Ha ha, of course I did! If the second anime did anything useful/good, it was a) give us fans some Sebas-chan fan-service, and b) brilliant reasons to ADORE Grell****XD ****heh****mangosteems****XD**

**HikariKegawaAshi: Haha, sorry man, you has to wait 'til next time to find out more about Grell. And actually Chrono Crusade's been on my list of stuff to watch when I get time, so I'll definitely check it out sometime! ^w^**

**darkbeyonddeath666: Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update.**

**AloisTranny: I hate it when that happens! And sorry it took so long to update!**

**And thanks to everyone else for reading and adding my stories to their alert and/or favorite lists! ^w^v**

**That's it! So 'til next time, JA NE!**


End file.
